Disconnected
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Birhday fic for Midorima/ Ada kalanya kita harus terisolasi dari dunia luar, tak terhubung pada apapun kecuali hanya kita berdua. /SongFic.


**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Aged up, dll**

 **Pair: MidoAka**

 **Song: Disconnected by 5 Seconds of Summer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HBD Midorima Shintarou ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Life's a tangled web_

 _Of cell phone calls and hashtag I-don't-knows_

 _And you you're so caught up_

 _In all the blinking lights and dial tones_

 _I admit I'm a bit of a victim in the worldwide system too_

 _But I've found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you_

 **.**

* * *

.

Akashi membuka apartemennya. Salah, mereka. Tapi apartemen yang cukup luas itu kosong. Akashi menghela napas panjang. Hal yang mulai terbiasa ia temukan setiap pulang dari bekerja. Pemuda itu tau ia tidak bisa mengeluh ataupun protes saat merasakan sepinya apartemen ini.

Akashi sangat mengerti bahwa partner serumahnya itu sama sibuknya dengannya. Lebih sibuk malah.

Menuju kamar mereka, Akashi mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaian kasual lalu menuju dapur untuk membuat teh. Malam telah begitu larut dan badannya juga telah letih menanggani tumpukan dokumen tapi ia belum mengantuk.

Pemuda tersebut kemudian membawa tehnya ke kamar. Meletakkanya di atas _desk_ yang berada di samping tempat tidur sedangkan ia duduk bersandar pada sandaran kasur. Akashi meraih ponselnya. Mengecek email sebentar sebelum masuk ke akun media sosialnya.

Akashi bukanlah penyuka sosial media. Paling hanya disaat seperti ini dia bermain sebentar. Yang pemuda itu lakukan hanya melihat postingan teman-temannya. Mengikuti kabar mereka.

Terlalu banyak isi sosial media sampai ia sudah tak tau lagi _trend_ apa yang ada di dalamnya, _hashtag_ yang bermunculan satu per satu membawa topik perbincangan bagi mereka.

Setelah puas, Akashi melamun. Kehidupan di dunia modern ini mulai berpusat pada _gadget_. Di setiap sudut dapat kau temukan manusia yang menundukkan kepala memandang benda persegi dan mengacuhkan sekitarnya.

Mereka lebih sering melirik benda itu, menunggu satu kedipan notifikasi.

Ah, Akashi tidak akan menjadi orang yang munafik, ia juga mengakui ia salah satu dari milyaran manusia yang terjebak dalam jaring modernisasi.

Sebuah jaring yang menghubungkan semua orang tapi mereka tak benar-benar bersua, menjadikan mereka makhluk yang skeptis. Sama seperti para serangga kecil yang terjebak dalam jaring laba-laba beracun, mereka berdekatan tapi tak peduli dengan yang lain karena rasa takut mendorong mereka untuk menjadi egois.

Akashi mengedipkan mata saat sadar dari lamunannya, analogi aneh itu berhasil membuat ia tersenyum sendiri.

Kini jarinya mengusap layar untuk mencari satu kontak, menekan tombol _dial_ dan menunggu panggilannya diangkat.

Cukup lama ia harus diam menanti.

 _"Moshi-moshi?"_ suara berat di seberang menyahut, terdengar lelah dan tak memperhatikan.

"Ah, Shin, kau masih di kantor?"

 _"Sei? Ya, kau sudah pulang?"_

Saat Akashi hendak menjawab ia dapat mendengar Midorima bicara samar-samar. _"Letakkan dokumen itu di sana."_

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

Midorima tak segera menjawab. _"Hm? Oh, belum tahu, tolong buatkan saya kopi satu lagi,"_ kalimat terakhir sepertinya ia ucapkan pada seorang _office boy_.

Akashi menghela napas, bahkan di telepon pun ia dapat mendengar bunyi kertas-kertas yang dibalik.

 _"Tidurlah Sei, sudah larut, kau perlu istirahat."_

Akashi mendengus, lihat siapa yang bicara, tak sadarkah pria di seberang sana kalau ia sendiri juga membutuhkannya?

Sebelum pemuda bersurai merah itu melemparkan balasan penuh sarkasme ia mendengar dering telepon dari seberang.

 _"Maaf Sei, aku harus angkat telepon._ Goodnight _."_ dan sambungan diputus.

Akashi menggeleng perlahan. Ia mengerti, dengan sangat, kesibukan dari Midorima Shintarou. Menjadi dokter sekaligus kepala rumah sakit bukan perkara mudah. Midorima sangat dihormati para koleganya karena mampu meraih jabatan setinggi itu dalam usia yang masih tergolong muda. Dan Midorima pun harus selalu memenuhi ekspetasi mereka.

Tapi saat memandang langit-langit kamar dalam temaram malam, Akashi berpikir Midorima terlalu terjebak dalam kerja kerasnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus dicapai, terlalu banyak tanggung jawab, dan terlalu sedikit waktu untuk bernapas dengan bebas.

Akashi tak tahu seberapa lama ia melamun kemudian, yang ia tahu jarum jam sudah berkata kalau waktu saat ini adalah setengah tiga pagi saat terdengar putaran kunci pintu apartemen.

"Sei, kau belum tidur?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis memandangi Midorima yang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Matanya terlihat sayu, ekspresinya sangat letih, bahunya sedikit melorot.

"Jangan begadang jika kau tak perlu Sei."

Senyum Akashi makin melebar menanggapi nasehat sang dokter, apakah ia perlu membawakan cermin untuk sang dokter? Harusnya pria berkacamata itu sadar akan keadaan dirinya yang kusut.

"Katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri Shin."

Kening Midorima berkerut. "Aku begadang karena kerjaan."

Pemuda bermanik rubi itu hanya tersenyum geli, ia hampiri Midorima lalu membantu membuka jasnya. Midorima memasuki kamar dan terus menuju kamar mandi sedangkan Akashi menununggu di balkon.

Midorima keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santainya, kaos longgar berwarna abu-abu dan celana olahraga hitam. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih segar dan santai. Pemuda beriris zamrud itu segera menangkap eksistensi Akashi yang berdiri di balkon.

"Kau bisa sakit di luar pada hawa dingin begini," ucapnya menghampiri.

Akashi hanya meliriknya sedikit lalu mendengus. "Kau dokter yang cerewet Shin."

Dan Midorima hanya bisa menggerutu tak senang.

Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Midorima. "Bukankah sudah lama rasanya kita tak menikmati waktu seperti ini? Kau, aku, hanya diam dan menikmati sunyi."

Midorima menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti pernyataan setuju.

"Aku suka begini. Ketika kau menjadi _sanctuary_ ku. Rasanya kehadiranmu dapat meredam hiruk pikuk."

Midorima membenamkan wajahnya pada helaian merah milik Akashi lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. Pemuda yang lebih kecil itu dapat merasakan Midorima yang tersenyum.

"Kupikir Shin, kita berdua butuh waktu sejenak untuk tidak terkoneksi dengan hal lain selain kita berdua."

Midorima hanya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak begitu jelas tapi Akashi tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah persetujuan.

.

* * *

.

 _Tune out the static sound of the city that never sleeps_

 _Here in the moment on the dark side of the screen_

.

* * *

.

Keduanya masih diam beberapa lama, memandangi langit perkotaan yang kelam tak berhias, bintang tersamarkan oleh terangnya lampu kota.

Tapi keindahan dari gedung-gedung yang semarak oleh cahaya yang menembus kaca jendela tak kalah indahnya.

Kota Tokyo yang padat tak pernah sekalipun mati oleh aktivitas manusia namun bisingnya kota serasa begitu jauh, tak menjangkau mereka berdua yang saling bersandar berbagi kehangatan tubuh.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Hands around my waist_

 _You're counting up the hills across the sheets_

 _And I'm a falling star_

 _A glimmer lighting up these cotton streets_

 _I admit I'm a bit of a fool for playing by the rules_

 _But I've found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you_

 _._

* * *

.

Akashi sedang membuat sarapan saat dua lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

Pemuda bermanik merah itu menolehkan kepala melihat raut Midorima yang masih mengantuk.

"Sarapan segera siap, kau ingin kopi atau teh Shin?"

"Kopi." jawab Midorima pendek sebelum beranjak dan duduk tenang di depan meja makan.

Akashi mengangguk dan kembali pada penggorengan. Satu hal yang pasti jika menyangkut urusan dapur, selain Momoi Satsuki dan Aida Riko, jangan pernah biarkan seorang Midorima Shintarou memasak jika ingin dapurmu utuh.

Akashi meletakkan mug putih berisi kopi dan sepiring sandwich di hadapan Midorima.

Hari ini mereka berencana untuk pergi ke pedesaan, tepatnya villa milik keluarga Akashi. Keduanya mengambil cuti selama lima hari untuk menikmati sebentar udara segar dan tenang milik pedesaan.

Akashi dan Midorima berkendara melewati batas kota. Makin lama gedung-gedung pencakar langit makin berkurang. Bangunan dari beton makin sedikit, digantikan pepohonan dan hamparan sawah.

Keduanya tak banyak bicara, Midorima fokus pada kemudinya, walaupun begitu Akashi tahu bahwa pemuda bersurai hijau itu menikmati perjalanannya. Akashi tersenyum memandang keluar jendela mobil. Memandangi bukit-bukit yang terlewati dan dengan iseng menghitung puncaknya.

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Akashi keluar dari mobil dan meregangkan otot sementara Midorima memilih langsung mengeluarkan barang bawaan mereka yang tak terlalu banyak.

Enak rasanya menghirup aroma rumput yang baru dipangkas.

Midorima melewatinya sambil membawa tas mereka berdua dan Akashi mengekor di belakangnya. Midorima meletakkan tas di kamar sedangkan Akashi menuju dapur, membuat teh dan menyiapkan makan siang dengan makanan dari gerai cepat saji yang mereka beli di perjalanan tadi.

Sisa sore hari itu mereka habiskan dengan beristirahat. Membaca sebuah buku di sofa, Midorima duduk bersandar dengan nyaman membaca sebuah novel Agatha Christie sedangkan Akashi membaringkan tubuh dengan kepala di pangkuan Midorima sambil membaca ulang The Little Prince.

Sehabis makan malam, Akashi berdiri di balkon ditemani secangkir cokelat panas. Tak lama Midorima ikut bergabung dengannya.

Malam di pedesaan benar-benar indah, tempat yang sempurna untuk menikmati langit malam musim panas, dimana musim itu bintang terlihat begitu dekat dan ramai.

"Oh, bintang jatuh!" Akashi spontan berseru melihat segaris cahaya yang lewat dengan singkat. Dan Midorima reflek ikut menoleh.

"Apa kau membuat sebuah permohonan Shin?" tanya Akashi dengan seringai tipis, menggoda pemuda di sebelahnya mengenai kepercayaannya pada hal semacam itu.

Midorima balas tersenyum. "Ya."

"Oh ya?" kali ini Akashi tidak menyembunyikan keingin tahuannya. "Apa yang kau minta?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu Sei? Permohonanmu tak akan dikabulkan bila memberitahukannya," Midorima balas menjahili Akashi. Pemuda bermanik zamrud itu terkekeh kecil melihat tampang Akashi yang kesal.

Akashi tampak berpikir sebentar. "Jya, anggap aku sebagai bintang jatuh jadi kau bisa mengatakan permohonanmu padaku."

Midorima kembali terkekeh, cerdik sekali pemuda di sampingnya ini. "Apa kau akan mengabulkannya?"

Akashi tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan percaya diri. Menggemaskan sekali sehingga Midorima menariknya mendekat, memeluknya dengan sebelah lengan karena tangan yang lain memegang cangkir.

Midorima tidak suka melarikan diri dari sebuah tanggung jawab, tapi kadang kala ada saat dimana ia ingin melarikan diri dari rasa letih yang menderanya pada keseharian yang dipenuhi pekerjaan. Dari tuntutan yang tak pernah habis diberikan.

Dan pemuda ini lah tempat pelepasan lelahnya, cukup bersama dengannya ia sudah mendapatkan sebuah pelarian yang manis.

"Mainkan biola malam ini."

.

* * *

 _._

 _I like the summer rain_

 _I like the sounds you make_

 _We put the world away_

 _We get so disconnected_

 _You are my getaway_

 _You are my favourite place_

 _We put the world away_

 _Yeah we're so disconnected_

 _._

* * *

.

Midorima duduk di sofa, matanya terpaku pada sosok yang memainkan biola dengan handalnya. Sebuah lagu berjudul On The Wing dari Owl City. Kontras dengan yang orang banyak sangka, dimana Midorima hanya menyukai lagu klasik, sebenarnya dia juga menyukai lagu elektropop yang tenang, bukan yang _dance_ _music_ memang.

Dan jangan sebut Akashi absolut jika ia tidak bisa memainkan lagu seperti itu dengan biolanya. Dan Midorima selalu suka suara anggun yang dihasilkan oleh permainan Akashi yang sempurna.

Malam itu alunan melodi yang dimainkan Akashi menutup malam mereka.

...

Rintik hujan mengguyur makin keras. Sedari pagi sampaikan sore ini tetesan air yang jatuh sama sekali belum menampakkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti.

Hal itu otomatis membuat Midorima dan Akashi terkurung di villa, tidak kemana-mana. Keduanya tidak mengeluh tapi. Toh tujuan mereka memang hanya beristirahat.

Akashi mendekati Midorima yang duduk di dekat jendela. Pemuda bersurai hijau tersebut memandang keluar jendela, sebuah cangkir teh yang masih mengepulkan uap tersaji di atas meja di hadapannya.

Akashi tak segera ikut duduk, ia berhenti sebentar, menonton Midorima yang menyesap tehnya dengan tenang.

Ekspresinya begitu nyaman dan rileks. Sebuah raut yang jarang ditampakkan pemuda bermanik zamrud itu, biasanya ia begitu kaku dan serius, tak peduli apapun suasana hatinya, pemuda itu jarang membiarkan dirinya santai.

Jadi biarkan Akashi menikmati pemandangan ini sebentar.

Setelah beberapa saat diam di tempatnya, Akashi bergerak menghampiri, mengambil tempat duduk di depan Midorima.

Midorima menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali memandangi tetesan air yang pelan menuruni kaca jendela.

"Shin, kalau kau melamun terus nanti kesambet lho," goda Akashi. Ia tersenyum kecil saat Midorima menoleh dengan kening berkerut, kesal dengan ucapan jahilnya.

Tapi pemuda berambut hijau itu tak membalasnya dengan gerutuan seperti biasa, malah ia kembali membuang pandangan sembari menyesap tehnya.

"Aku suka hujan di peng-awal musim panas."

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alis tak begitu mengerti, banyak yang bilang bahwa Akashi adalah orang yang random, tapi kadang Midorima bisa sama sulitnya ditebak.

"Kenapa?"

Midorima mengangkat bahu acuh. "Tak ada alasan khusus."

Akashi tak membahas lebih jauh, lebih memilih ikut memandangi langit kelabu.

Sekilas melirik pemuda yang masih menikmati hujan kesukaannya, Akashi tersenyum tipis. Menyukai sesuatu tak perlu alasan, maka ia juga tak perlu alasan jika mengatakan kalau tempat kesukaannya adalah bersama Midorima.

Terutama ketika mereka mengesampingkan seluruh urusan dunia lain. Terputus dengan dunia luar, mengisolasi diri mereka sendiri untuk sebuah ketenangan.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Turn off the radio_

 _Those late night TV shows_

 _Hang up the telephone_

 _And just be here with me_

 _._

* * *

.

Suara radio yang membawa acara berita terdengar bersaing dengan jangkrik yang sedang memainkan orkestra musim panas mereka.

Apa yang dikatakan oleh si pembawa berita hanya lalu tanpa mampir di telinga Akashi.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu bersandar pada kusen pintu sambil melipat tangan di dada. Memandangi Midorima yang menonton acara tengah malam dengan raut datar. Acara _talk_ _show_ komedi itu sama sekali tidak membawa senyum ke bibirnya, mungkin dikarenakan selera humornya yang memang rendah.

Akashi tersenyum geli karena tingkah Midorima. Pemuda itu beringsut mematikan radio lalu menghampiri Midorima dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka jangan ditonton Shin," celetuk Akashi.

"Tidak ada acara lain lagi."

Terang saja, ini sudah tengah malam, pikir Akashi.

"Matikan kalau begitu."

Midorima mendesah, "Belum ngantuk." Akashi merebut remot dan mematikan televisi. Suara-suara itu mulai menyakiti telinganya padahal volume TV sama sekali tidak keras.

"Begini saja," Akashi menyenderkan tubuhnya pada lengan Midorima. Pemuda itu meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengangkat lengannya, membawa Akashi bersandar pada dadanya sedangkan lengan itu melingkari bahu Akashi. Posisi begini lebih nyaman.

Ah, sepertinya begini lebih enak menunggu kantuk datang daripada menonton acara yang membosankan.

Dering ponsel mengejutkan keduanya, Midorima reflek mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku celananya. Menekan tombol menjawab dan membawa ponsel ke telinga.

Namun sebelum itu terlaksana, Akashi sudah lebih dulu menyambar ponselnya.

"Maaf, Midorima-san sedang cuti dan tidak dapat diganggu, anda dapat menghubunginya tiga hari lagi." Akashi menjawab dan segera memutus sambungan bahkan sebelum yang diseberang mengatakan sepatah kata.

"Sei!" ujar Midorima yang masih terkejut oleh yang ia lakukan barusan.

Akashi mendelik, "Apa? Bukankah itu benar? Kita sudah sepakat Shin, tak ada urusan kerja selama lima hari ini."

Midorima menghela napas, tak mau berargumentasi. Pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya dan membawa Akashi lebih mendekat.

Midorima tidak akan protes. Toh, ia juga tidak ingin ketenangannya dengan Akashi terganggu. Untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin merasakan hangat tubuh Akashi.

.

* * *

 _._

 _Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh_

 _We're so disconnected_

 _Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh_

 _._

* * *

.

"Shin, kau mau melihat festival Tanabata di desa malam ini?" tanya Akashi disaat mereka sarapan.

Midorima yang baru menyesap tehnya segera meletakkan cangkir. "Hm... Aku ikut kalau kau ingin saja."

Sebelah alis terangkat, "Apa itu artinya kau tidak terlalu kepingin?"

Midorima mengangguk pelan. Ia sudah puas mendatangi festival bintang sejak kecil.

"Ooh baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita menonton kembang apinya saja di balkon malam ini?"

Midorima tersenyum meng-iyakan.

...

Dari jauh terdengar riuh festival yang diadakan di desa. Dua pemuda menatap konsentrasi cahaya di salah satu sudut desa.

"Oh, lihat Shin."

Midorima mendongak ke arah yang ditunjuk Akashi. Jalur bintang, tepian galaksi. Tiga bintang bersinar paling terang, dua di masing-masing tepi sungainya, dan satu di dalamnya.

Segitiga musim panas.

Vega, Altair, dan Deneb.

"Orihime dan Hikoboshi," seru Akashi. "Mereka akan bertemu malam ini." lanjutnya ceria.

Midorima tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau tahu Shin, kau lahir di saat yang romantis," goda Akashi terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin menjadi Orihime?" balas Midorima.

Akashi tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng. "Tidak mau, walaupun kisah mereka romantis, aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu hanya setahun sekali."

Akashi tertawa melihat wajah Midorima yang memerah.

Ya, dia tidak mau terbangun tanpa melihat wajah tidur Midorima di sampingnya. Dia ingin setiap malam berdiri di balkon memandangi lampu kota dengan lengan kekar milik Midorima merengkuhnya.

Dia tak punya kesabaran menunggu Deneb membawa Altair pada sang Vega. Akashi memutuskan kisah mereka tak akan seperti itu.

Pikirannya buyar oleh sebuah ledakan besar kembang api.

Puluhan percik api menghiasi langit berbintang, ikut bersuka untuk sang putri dan si gembala.

Keduanya tersenyum lembut.

Akashi melirik Midorima yang tampak hanyut pada keindahannya. Pemuda bermanik rubi itu melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Midorima, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu menatapnya.

Akashi berjinjit dan memberikan sebuah ciuman yang begitu lama di bibir Midorima.

"Selamat ulang tahun Shin."

.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Jujur aja, nulis ini kayak nyindir diri sendiri yang juga berkutat pada Hp. Padahal aku sama sekali nggak suka sama medsos. Aku nggak punya Ig dan Fb, aku nggak main Line atau Bbm. Aku adanya WA dan main di Plukme! (Itupun karena platformnya semi blogging dan jadi tempatku nulis hal lain selain fanfic) dan aku juga bukan gamers tapi aku tetep gak bisa jauh dari ponsel.

Kenapa Midorima nggak ada "nanodayo" nya? Well, kemaren aku nulis ultah Kise dan nggak kupake "ssu" nya, jadi kutanya sama adek cewek ku ini gimana, dan dia bilang nggak pake "nanodayo" aja.

Lagu On The Wing liriknya cocok juga sama tema fic ini. Tapi lagu Disconnected lah yang memiliki cerita yang pas. Lagunya keren, dan aku suka lirik "I like the summer rain", hal yang ngebuat aku nulis fic ini seringnya pas lagi hujan.

Udah ah, dasar Ai cerewet.

Happy birthday Midorima...

Review please?

.

Ai 19


End file.
